deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Frontier Wiki
Just a bit of info It helps with organization a lot to use a wiki's built in namespaces when making pages. An example of a namespace is the User: in User:EVA-251. All usernames should be in the User: namespace, and all projects in the Project: namespace. --EVA-251 20:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) HTML HTML is a fairly easy process. Copy these down somewhere if you need them. First: Easy = Underlined.Put text in the space to get this. = A Line break, used for sectioning off parts of text. = Italics. Put text in the space to get this. = Bold. Put text in the space to get this. Second: Mild = Puts text below. Like so img /img = Used to insert image. Some sites disable HTML, like Explosm.net. = Makes text small. Like so. = Makes text big. Like so. Third:Hard = Ordered list. Example: The Cookie is good The Cookie is good = Un-ordered list. Example: The Cookie is good The Cookie is good Featured Media/Article on main page /208. Weapon Damage just saying, I think you guys should also add the Weapon damage per hit. not only just the DPS. Thanks. Main navigation menu needs work And since this one can only be modified by the Wiki admins, I'm writing the code down here so you will just have to copy paste it to this page: MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox (see this page for editing details on the Monaco sidebar: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco ) *mainpage| *mainpage|Wiki Information **Dead Frontier Wiki:About|About this Wiki **Wiki Rules **Category:Help|Help **mainpage|Editing help ***Wiki Picture Rules ***Category:Images|How to Upload Images ***Special:Upload|Upload File/Image ***Special:ImageList|List of Images available ***Category:Templates|Templates ***Category:General wiki templates|General Templates ***Special:Wantedpages|Wanted Articles *mainpage|Game Information **Classes **Stats and Levels **Death **Monsters **Shop **Forts/Barricades|Barricades **Lag **Glitches **Neil Yates's work **Glossary & Abbreviations *Items **Weapons **Ammunition **Armor **Medication **Food **Item Scrapping *Locations **Nastya's Holdout **Inner City **Map **District Map *Clans *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|Top users **portal-url|Portal **forum-url|Forum Feel free to modify anything you want, it's more a pre-chewed suggestion than anything else :P Ta~ Gornemant 22:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I just completely copied your version into the wiki code and it seems to work out pretty well so far. But whenever we do larger changes (creating new categories, etc.), we need to change this code as well. The old version of the code was only meant to be temporary anyway and basically represented the default code minus two annoying categories which I deleted early to prevent confusion. However, the page you meant to link to is not MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox but MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. The former link is for the "Toolbox", which means the little red box below the navigation menu, with links like "Special Pages", "Recent Changes", "Random Page", etc.. Suggest changes for this box or any other part of the navigation how you think it would help, I'll look at it as soon as possible. A personal note: I haven't really worked much with "original" wikis and their code yet, so I'm glad that people like you help to build and enhance this wiki basically from scratch as this was not so much the case at the old wiki. ~ Crynsos 13:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay :-) quite frankly I've never used or edited a wiki before, I'm just learning on the go as I twiddle with random stuff and look around in the countless help pages. x-) And thanks for updating the menu, I'll have another look at the structure when most of the content is transferred and updated unless someone else does. Until then I think this should do fine. :) Gornemant 13:39, 10 November 2008 (UTC) so good i love dead frontier :) I cant talk on dead frontier D: Daaamn, I tryed but for some reason i cant. :( I CANT EITHER Is anyone getting same problem cant get on cb radio Answer: PRESS TAB TO CHAT AND PRESS ENTER TO SEND. actually press ~ to chat but if ur in full screen mode then u can also use tab. if u press it again u just delete the whole sentence -BloodRaven9 Wikipedia Needs Our Help The offical big-wig Wikipedia currently dosen't contain a page for Dead Frontier, I was hoping some of our editors could head on over there and make one :In the past, several people attempted this, although the page was deleted multiple times since then. Seems like creating a page there before Dead Frontier is out of beta won't really work out. :[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 00:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) how do you put a picture on deadfrontier account i cant do it because first it has no url,so what do i do please contact me at ydc(acount) New update? Now there's green flashing arrows pointing to an outpost and also yellow flashing arrows to point out that you can go to a new area.... This wasn't here before. New update I guess? THE ARROWS WERE THERE A LONG TIME :P In-game name: Teh Final Skateboarder. You may have seen me lurking in the I&S. :P Mate you can make pictures by doing this. img (Image link goes here) /img Don't do the code with spaces. TehFinalSkateboarder 13:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Teh Final Skateboarder Didn't see that.. I did not know that there were 3 more boards in the Off Topic section... My eyes are starting to fail. LOL. TehFinalSkateboarder 16:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) uumm im new to posting if this is posting lol could someone tell me if this is posting cause idk lol =) Your editing my post. Just click "Leave new message" to post a comment. And you also made me look like a dumb-ass with fail grammar. -.- TehFinalSkateboarder 11:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT: SITE VANDALISIM Attention to any admins, moderators﻿ and the general public. Many of the clan pages have been deleted by a user that is not logged in. I have copied the vandals IP and I think that an Ban IP is needed. Apparently the vandal supports the clan V.O.I.D so they probably need to be looked into as well. The IP is as follows: 82.0.83.150 If for some reason the vandal edits this, can any admins here or moderator message me and I'll send it to you. Thanks, Smokey.Smokey McPott 11:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm currently working on restoring the vandalised clan pages (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, FearLess, 101st Tactical Response Group and Generalnick pages). ﻿ currently trying to find the vandal i've reckonised the ip adress, that smokey has given and it goses to my school. i know some people there who play DF and uses the wiki and i'm trying to find the vandal. --SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN dead frontier down? Eerm. Whenever I click on play now from the dead frontier home page it says 503 SERVICE UNAVAILABLE. Anyone else having this problem? Pk Doperz12 3:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC)pk Why am I lagging?Is it because the update?Gotta speak to AdminPwn Silverguns 01:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC)silverguns me sometimes once or twize a day I AM THE OF ALL 00:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC)killer of all i can't heal ive healed 3 times and am still on serious :( is it a glitch? anyone else have same problem? You are using medicine lower than your lvl so it has way less efect I AM THE KILLER OF ALL 00:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC)killer of all Do NOT end your sentences with you creating your own signature. Always end with 4 tildes or just click the signature button. If you do keep doing this you will be noticed by a mod here or some type of person who has some control of this wiki. TehFinalSkateboarder 00:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY... dam noob I AM THE KILLER OF ALL 00:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC)killer of all LOL :D Crahed and burned --SGT. M. WOLFREN 11:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN wtf i was safely in the inner city where the arrows were and wtf wen i wasnt waching zombies ran straight through guards didnt evan kill it the fucking zombies killed me the peice of shiiiiiiiiiits :@ happened to me a few times now, i'm playing 2d now :/ 03:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) how can i play with a friend? every time i want to play with a friend he is on another server i added him to my buddy list but i cant do anything to play with him ;/ press f2 and type in his name :D 06:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) missions need to put some variety in 3D mode with at least by 7 or 10 different typesand with a reasonable amount of Serious money can enter the buildings as the way2d.ai yes, it will be perfect frontier.blz dead, thanks to people power participate. pl0x read People stop suggesting things here. AdminPwn doesn't even look here please suggest in the I&S section of the forums I AM THE KILLER OF ALL 23:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) goodbye 2d :C i miss 2d really, please no 3d tards going "3d is better bah bah bah" i just really miss 2d alot :C Hardwired 13:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Unban me I have been banned for a year now and i was wondering if i can get unbanned. I have game cards that i can buy money with too. Ive learned my lesson, and you can monitor whatever progress u want. I wont scam again. You can delete my past accounts and i willl start fresh. it wont happen again and im sorry. Email me at Hamdaddy24@yahoo.com if any questions i just would love to play this awesome game again :D thanks ps. try the website instead of the wiki Hardwired 05:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude, it's not a good idea to beg on the DF wiki by it might make your situation even worse as it its, Crynsos has stated many times now that we can't help you on the df wikim about bans. have you even tried the ban surport yet, the game should of gave you an link about bans. send a message to the adminstration about you ban and prove that you should be unbannned for what ever reason. --SGT. M. WOLFREN 08:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN ASSISSSANT WIKI MOD Will we able to loot on anything again? Will we be able to loot on anything again? its really a problem to me :3 im a starter and its just hard to live on Fort pastor if medicine cost too much well started i think 2-3 weeks ago? Another Question again im really sorry:( So if i want to play with a friend buy whenever i press F2 my screen goes darker and if i press F3 its goes shinier i know that its a laptop keboard and what can i do to press the normal F2 and play with my friend i cant get in dead frontier. the screen went black. i can only listen to the noise but can see nothing. i wonder why's that happened? im using my new laptop. it was alright to play for the first time, and then when i turned the dead frontier again. it doesnt work.. what is happened to my computer. can anyone help, please? is your screen brightness on f2 and your screen darkness on f3? there are icons on the buttons that shows the sunlight icon (or could be that you pressed fn with f2 to use f2) 03:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) don't you have something like a FN button on the keyboard(if you have laptop) try holding it while pressing F2, this is the way i do it shoud be locaded on the lower left side(near ALT/CTRL and WIN) Wiki Dun Goofed D: Can someone please explain something to me. Every time I try to add my clan page (7 times is the count right now) to the wiki, I get an error and it doesn't add it D: . Wiki down or something? Sudden infected outburst Ok starting out yesterday i made my way to fort pastor, simple and sweet a few bones here and there nothing difficult. I get on today and there are twin sisters, bile dudes and green zombie. I mean im only level 13 i cant kill them and near nayasta there are burning zombies that have more health than a bone ? they are unbalanced for now, avoid them or cap them with bigger guns edit,: flaming zombies are boss now, means they drop loots like my nice looking Kris 01:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, I just got a Chester 1300 and Im wondering where can I find 12 gauge ammo? what I mean is is it in the green, yellow, orange, or red zone? its usually found in the red zone.... by untold amounts which makes it a cheap ammunition when facing the constant aggro up there but it brings more aggro then it kills off WyvernBlast 13:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Registering problems! Hi, Im new here and my main problem with registering is the fact that i can't seem to get the letter typing right. I type the right letters, and obviously i'm not a hacker, and even played the recording that helps you listen to the letters. i know that once u screw up, its done and they think ur a hacker, but this is rly stupid the fact where i want to play and i mess up one letter. Help! Please Problem with loading screen I just get lvl11 and before u can putt skill points u need to wait loading screen. but problem is loading screen is all the time and i cant play :( cant do any thing please fix my problem. Thx Ban? Punished twice for same thing? Wolvehack here, got banned for renaming an armor; was banned for this for 30 days a few months ago. Now I get permenantly banned for the same thing, but I did not do anything. Why is this? Crysnos/ Any other person whom says they can not help; help. 02:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Wolvehack :You're not banned - the fact that you can edit this talk page proves it. Some articles can't be edited by unregistered users though, so you might want to log in if you want to edit. — Sovq 06:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Disregard the above - the wiki staff can't help you with game bans. — Sovq 06:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::In fact, neither of us are even moderators - or even forum ones. And that's why we can't help you with anything ::::Sovq and original statement: Indeed, but you're false. When someone is blocked on the Wiki, there is always a option that allows the blocked to edit his/her talk page (which is often turned off to prevent trash talk) ::::Insert Your Name Here 07:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Captain Awesome is a moderator, he can help can't he? Or you two can talk to Moderators about this ban, because the Abuse@Deadfrontier.com people do not reply. :::: 22:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::He's only a forum mod. So he can't help with anything, either. ::::Insert Your Name Here 23:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Someone can tell Tlim that the ban was a mistake, as it is. :::: 01:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately all the wiki staff members, who were also game moderators or were able to... reach the game staff (Tlim, Captain Awesome, Crynsos) are no longer active on the wiki or edit only occasionally, so most likely you won't find help here :/. — Sovq 06:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Contact them in game message wise to tell them to review my history of bans, so they can see the ban was already incited as a temporary and can not be incited twice as a permanent. ::::: 15:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) FortPastor.com website Could you add the Fort Pastor website ( http://www.fortpastor.com ) to the WIKI tools and/or main page links as it has very useful tools that alot of DF players actually use and love? : The Wiki Tools page was long deleted ago, due to lack of usage of selected tools. I could feature your page on the front page, next to the Stat Calculator. Insert Your Name Here 00:13, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Contact He just wondering if anyone knows how to get in contact with the Creator/Developers of the game, I have a few ideas/questions I would like to ask them. i think they should put a m4 carbain in the game dat is the best gun eevery and new armor ANSWER: Either put your ideas in the ideas and suggestions thread in the forums, or send a support ticket Okay, so this morning I tried to get on my guy, but the screen to show the places in the outpost were not loaded! I tryed on my other computer, and got the same problem! I'm trying to figure out how to fix it. Please help me with this problem!!! Dead frontier play screen won't load! Hi, i'm kinda new to the game (only level 17) and for some reason, this morning my screen for dead frontier wouldn't work. I was at the outpost screen when i last tryed to get on, so I can see my exp and my weapon, but I can see anything else! I don't think it is a lag since every other site works fine. And to top it all off, i tryed logging in to my other computer, and it didn't work either!! So i'm just wondering if anyone could help!! Help When i started i wanted my profession to be a doctor but im a farmer and when i leveled up it changed from being a doctor to farmer is there any way to reset it Let Me Know please. recommending friends is there a link i can get to recommend my friend to dead frontier? Malicious Add-on!?!?!?!?!? Not letting me play??? Malicious software??? "to help protect your computer, windows has closed this program" HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need to know why this is happening, I am lvl 30! that was like.... 5 months of my life :\ 00:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) game people (new) ok u guys need to lay off of this guy ok... he made the game for us if hes sick or something then let him have a day off gezzz and if he wants a day off let him have one... thts all i got to say senseriusly onelovebd... or my game name OSH HOE2